They meet in Teens
by Kura-Chan15
Summary: I'm not very good at summaries but here it goes Kagome fianlly leaves Inuyasha, marries HoJo and have a child together. Their daughter accidentally falls in well and ends up meeting Inuyasha son, and SangoMiroku kids. What happens next?
1. visit who, when, and why!

They meet in Teens

Ch. 1

Visit who, what, when, why?

"Connie get up now! We're going to be late!" Kagome screamed running across room to room trying to get ready. Connie groaned, putting her pillow over her head.

"C'mon we're going to be late!" Kagome screamed up the stairs.

"but mom! It's summer, sleep IN!" Connie yelled back.

"I don't give a crap if you went to bed to bed at four in the morning. Now get your but up and get ready before the phone rings off the hook." Kagome yelled running to the kitchen.

"but!-

"No buts now hurry up!" Kagome screamed as she cut Connie off.

"But that's what time I did go to bed." Connie mumbled quietly as she slowly got up and dressed. After she was done she sleepily walked down stairs. Her mother ran to the bottom step, yanked Connie's wrist and forced her to run with her outside. That finally made Connie's sleepiness go away. They got in the car and drove off.

"Mom, why do we have to see them today? I thought you said it was tomorrow." Connie whined as she was looking out the window.

"Well, your grandma called yesterday, while you were out, saying she, gramps, and uncle Sota wanted us over today." Kagome explained.

"Couldn't I stay with dad or sleep in and stay home?" Connie asked.

No, because they want to see you too." Kagome replied

"But there's no use for me being there, I mean they say, 'hi how ya doing?' they hug me, then I'll just wallk outsideand they won't even notice." Connie pouted.

"Since when did you sneak outside?" Kagome asked

"Sneak? I practically just walk slowly out the front door and you guys still won't know I'm gone!" Connie shrieked.

"Where've you been going?"

"Oh........ um............ in that peaceful well shrine across that tree. I go inside and sit and think about stuff." Connie explained looking excited.

"well shrine?!" Kagome screamed

" yea, I like it, it's really interesting, it's really cool."

" I don't want you to go near that well shrine ever again! you hear me?!" Kagome said instantly looking back and forth at Connie and back to the road.

"why?" Connie asked nervously

"just promise me you won't ever go near that well again."

"but-

"PROMISE ME!" Kagome screamed.

"ok, ok jeez!" Connie said confused.

They drove there the rest of the way in silence. When they finally got there, Kagome jumped out and jumped out and walked very fast to the door, while Connie stepped out and walked slowly to where her mother was. Kagome knocked on the door and waited for an answer. Finally an old woman with a bun on her head, greeted them with a 'hello'.

"Oh Connie how ya doing?" the old woman asked hugging her tightly.

"Oh I'm doing fine grandma." Connie lied.

Then her grandma let go and hugged Kagome tightly next. And Connie gave a, ' I told ya so' look and made sure her mom saw it. After a few minutes of hugging and saying hello they went in the dining room and started talking.

"So what've you been up to?"

"oh nothing much mom, just usual things." Kagome said nervously.

Kagome's mom saw the nervousness that Kagome had and was about to ask her what's wrong but heard Kagome say something as Connie casually started walking out.

"Connie where're you going?" Kagome asked turning her head.

"Oh um.............to the bathroom." Connie lied walking backwards out the dining room.

"ok" Kagome said as she eyed her suspiciously.

Then quietly Connie walked out the back door to the well shrine. When she reached inside, she closed the door behind her and walked down stairs to sit on the edge of the well and think. After 5-10 minutes of watching and talking Kagome grew worried.

"Mom I'll be right back ok?" Kagome said walking out to the bathroom. When she reached the bathroom she knocked twice. No answer. She knocked again and asked,

"Kagome are you in there?" She slowly turned the knob and walked inside and saw no sign of Connie. She gasped and slammed the door. She ran outside near the well shrine. Connie heard footsteps and knew it was her mother, so she tried to find a hiding spot. When the footsteps got closer she decided to jump in the well. Kagome finally got to the shrine, she opened the door and went inside. She looked around slowly and cautiously, tried to keep safe distance from the well. She called her daughter's name and heard no answer. She thought she hid in a room in the house so she went back inside. Connie heard nothing else and decided to climb out of the well. When she finally got out and looked around, she noticed something different and chose to walk around and take a tour. She walked for a few minutes and started to hear rustling in bushes and leaves. She thought it might've been a squirrl or a rabbit so she kept walking. Then she heard those noises again and started walking just a little bit faster until she reached the top of a hill. Below it was a small little village with people walking around.

"Oh good civilization." Connie sighed as she was about to run down the hill, but someone stopped right in front of her.

"Who are you and what're doing here?" that person asked.


	2. Itsuya

Ch. 2

Itsuya

-------------------------------------------------------------

"Who are you? what're you doing here?" that someone asked

"Who would like to know?" Connie asked with attitude. (ms. smartass)

"smartass." that person whispered. ( wow i'm physic! :0 :)

"excuse me?" Connie asked

"nothing"

"where am I ?" Connie asked looking around.

"who would like to know?" the person imitating her voice.

"ha ha very funny. I'm lost with nothing on me and have no freakin' clue what to do." Connie said loud enough where the person could here.

"alright fine, if it'll make you stop complaining I'll tell you, you're in the forest of Inuyasha, he's my father." the person said casually.

Connie froze and remembered something that her mother told her long ago.

-------------------------------------------------------------

Four years ago

Connie was 8-9 years old, she was in her room until she came out to Kagome, who was watching TV, and asked,

"mommy, who was your first boyfriend and what was he like?"

Kagome was surprised at what her only daughter asked, but decided to answer.

"well his name was Inuyasha, he was selfish at times, and pushy. It seemed like he didn't care that much, but he did. Sometimes he went to go see his ex, you know what an ex is right?" Kagome asked making sure she knew. Connie nodded and Kagome went on.

"well, he always sneaked off once in a while. Sometimes we got along real great, but then he'd always complain about me being late for stuff. Well I saw him with his ex again and couldn't take anymore. I finally dumped him and always forgot him. He was a real jerk though." Kagome hissed.

"what a bastard- oops!" Connie said and covered her mouth. Kagome just laughed and agreed but told her not to say it anymore. Connie went back in her room and thought about this Inuyasha person.

-------------------------------------------------------------

"hello? anyone there?" the person asked waving his hand in her face. Connie came back to reality.

"what?" Connie asked looking confused.

"I asked what your name was."

"oh........ uh Connie, and how dare you!" Connie answered then started yelling in his face.

"w w what?!" the person was shocked as he walked backwards.

"your stupid father is a real jerk, that's what!" Connie screamed stomping towards him.

"Now wait a minute," the person said standing straight up. (I mean literally)

"My dad is not a jerk!" he yelled

"oh really? then how come he broke my mothers heart by cheating on her with his EX!" Connie screamed.

"what?" he asked confused.

"your dad cheated on my mom!" (she's really pissed, and aggravated)

"oh so my dad's old (female dog) was your mom, oh ok now I get it." he said with a smirk.

"how dare you insult my mother!" Connie growled as a big blue powerful barrier of some sort surrounded her and picked her up inches off the ground without her knowing.

"what the hell is she doing?" he asked himself.

Then without even Connie knowing it, without her moving an inch, powerful balls of blue shot towards Itsuya. He dodged every one and couldn't do it any longer. Connie was still up in the air, she raised her hands to her face and pushed her hands straight out exactly in front of Itsuya. She threw more and more every time.

"What's this girl's problem?" he asked himself.

----------------------------AT VILLAGE------------------------

"Inuyasha do you sense that?" Kikyo asked looking behind her shoulder.

"yea and I smell Itsuya too, he's in danger." Inuyasha standing up.

"I'll be right back!" he yelled behind him as he ran towards the forest.

--------------------------------FOREST-----------------------

Itsuya was still dodging balls.

"Connie! STOP IT!" Itsuya yelled.

"NEVER!" Connie screamed.

"after what you said, I will never stop!" Connie yelled louder as she threw even more powerful balls at him. Finally Itsuya stopped dead in his tracks boiling with anger and guilt.

"I'M SORRY!" he yelled as Connie immediately stopped what she was doing and stared at him in shock. The barrier was going lighter and lighter as she slowly got back to the ground. When the barrier was gone and she was standing, she fell unconscious. Itsuya ran to her to see if she was alright and found out she was. Inuyasha found them two just sitting there like they were waiting on something.

"Itsuya what's going on?" Inuyasha asked.

Itsuya turned around seeing his dad right behind him.

"Dad, what're you doing here?" Itsuya asked.

"who's that?" Inuyasha asked looking over his son's shoulder.

"oh this is um..........."

"Kagome.'' Inuyasha said looking down at her with wide eyes.

"no, this is Kagome's daughter, Connie." Inuyasha couldn't believe his ears that Kagome had a daughter without telling him.

-------------------------------------------------------------

A/N- allo! I'm finally done with Chapter 2! but anyways um................ this is kind of my first story because the last one I have I don't like that much, but anyways SORRY! I didn't mean to wait for so long but uh it's like my first time so I barely know wut to do around here and now I figured it all out except the chappie things but I'll figure that out later. but anyways I won't write more, acually type more i already wrote it, but! I won't type more unless i get more reviews! Please RR! I'm begging you. ok bye!


	3. Like a normal day

A/N: allo! I'm back! anyways, like i said, if i didn't here it goes, I already wrote the fanfic so I'm just typing it on my free time :)

Inuyasha: then why don't you type it all at once, instead of a chapter every day?

me: what?

Inuyasha: I said why don't you-

me: ignore him he's just in my imagination :)

Inuyasha: I'm not in your- well maybe I am but that's not the point-

me: ok........ on with the story!

Inuyasha: HEY!

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Ch. 3

Like a normal Day

Connie woke up in a small room that looked like a hut. She sat up and looked around, then her head started hurting and she put her hand on her forehead trying to make the pain go away. She stood up and walked around. She looked outside and saw people so she ran back to where she was laying and put her shoes back on. She ran outside and passed by crowds and finally reached the top of a hill. She sat down on it and thought awhile. A couple of minutes later she stood up and started walking towards the well.

"Connie!"

"hm?" Connie turned around slowly to see a familiar face running towards her.

"oh great what do you want?!" Connie said getting aggravated.

"you're not leaving until we talk about some stuff." he replied out of breath.

"well guess what Mr. Know-it-all, you are not, I repeat: are not going to take me back there to talk to you or your two timing jerk father!" Connie screamed

"ok would you lower your voice down please?" Itsuya asked as he gestured his hands up and down as he looked around. (AN: you know wen you look around and move your hands up and down........anyways....)

"no I can scream as loud as I can and you can tell your flea bitten, smelly, arrogant, selfish- "

"uh.......... Connie?" Itsuya said point at Inuyasha behind her.

"NO! let me finish, selfish, stupid, dirty dad that I don't give a damn about what he does or say, and tell jim I said it." Connie yelled as she whipped around in front of........ (you know who)

"you really need to watch what you say." Itsuya put his hand over his eyes to delete the image that might happen.

"oh crap." Connie muttered as she bumped into Inuyasha. He glared at her for a minute than looked at Itsuya. He took his hands away from his eyes to see what was going on and saw that Connie and Inuyasha was desperately looking for and explanation.

"oh! Hi dad! we were talking about uh......... Myouga, yeah! I was telling her all the people that you used to know when you were young, um................ we'll meet you at the village in a few ok? ok. BYE!" Itsuya quickly said as he grabbed Connie by the arm and dragged her down the hill as quickly as he can.

"will you stop pulling me so freakin' hard?! I can walk you know." Connie said as she yanked her arm back.

"oh, sorry."

"so that's your father, Inuyasha?" Connie asked looking over her shoulder to see if he was still there.

"yea." Itsuya answered looking ahead.

"oh my god, don't tell anyone I said this, but he's so cute!" Connie shrieked as she continued in her casual voice. "In a jerk being kind of way."

"yeah, well I'll admit he's a jerk in some ways but in others he's alright." Itsuya explained.

"so what exactly are you guys? dogs?" Connie asked.

"uh............... kind of........... we're dog _demons_." Itsuya answered nervously.

"full blooded?!"

"uh....no, I'm quarter, my dad's half, grandmother human; grandfather demon, that's all I know."

"oh ok, fine with me. As long as your not full blooded, I'll be ok." Connie sighed in relief.

"why? you afraid of dogs?" Itsuya asked with a smirk.

"NO! I just don't like full blooded demons, real or not they're to weird or freaky, they just creep me out." Connie explained.

"well there's some full blooded demons around here somewhere." Itsuya deliberately said as he smirked over his shoulder.

"where?!" Connie jumped as she frantically looked around.

"No where here exactly, but I know one who lives nearby." Itsuya said purposely trying to scare Connie.

"Who?" Connie asked curiously and shaken.

"um.........lets see who was it again?" Itsuya mumbled to himself loud enough where Connie could here.

"you don't remember who they are?!"

"HEY! I'm not very close with this family and I barely can't remember who they are! The only time I can remember is when my dad mentions them when he's very pissed, and that's not very often." Itsuya yelled pointing a finger at her face.

"it's not polite to point." Connie said pushing his finger down.

"oh yea! now I remember! It's Kouga, Ayame, and their kid which I hate very much, and they're wolves which makes other demons think we're related when we are not!" Itsuya yelled at the thought.

"wolves?"

"yeah, wolves."

"oh my god! I _love _wolves!" Connie shrieked, jumping up and down.

"do you have to scream?!" Itsuya yelled over her voice as he held down his ears.

" I can't help it." Connie said jumping up and down.

"ok uh....... will-you-stop-jumping-up-and-down?" Itsuya said as he watched her jump up and down and saying every word on every jump. She didn't stop because she was to excited and anxious.

"like-NOW!" he yelled as he held her shoulders down, practically holding her down.

"ok I'll stop."

"THANK YOU." he sighed in relief.

"so where do they exactly live?"

"huh?"

" where do they exactly live?"

"uh............ they moved." Itsuya said quickly lied.

"but you said he lived near by!" Connie whined.

"oh will you look at that, the village." Itsuya said as he ran down the hill.

" HEY! wait for me!" Connie yelled as she ran down after him. She bumped into someone on the way.

"ow!!!!!!!" Connie screamed lightly as she held her head.

" I am sorry, are you alright?"

Connie looked up and saw her mom.

"mom?"

"hm? oh! you must have mistaken me for someone else."

" sorry, did Itsuya run by here?" Connie asked nervously as she looked around.

" yes, he's over there on that branch." The woman pointed.

" ok thanks!" Connie yelled as she ran off.

" Hey, why'd you run off?"

" to get away from you." Itsuya lied.

" Sheesh! You are such an asshole!" Connie yelled as she stomped her foot.

" my god! you can't take a joke can you?" Itsuya asked as he jumped down.

" well crap, I can't exactly tell. You sound so damn serious."

" -sigh- ready to go?" Itsuya asked.

"go where?"

"back to the village. I told you, my father wants to talk to you." Itsuya explained

" when you say 'we', you mean me and you talk to him, right?" Connie said hopefully.

" depends."

"on what?!"

" on if my dad wants me there or not."

'oh please let him, please let him come. please!' Connie thought as she followed him back to the village.

" who's the priestess?"

"huh?"

" the priestess? who is she?"

"oh she's my mom, why?"

" just wondering."

'she looks just like mom, is she her twin? but I don't have any aunts just uncle Sota, who barely cares about me and even if he did, he'd-

" Connie?"

She got out of her mind and looked at Itsuya.

"hm?"

" are you ok, you look a little confused." Itsuya asked

" no, I'm fine."

"nervous?"

" yea, just a little." Connie answered quietly. She gave Itsuya a small smile and walked off to the village beside him.

I'm finally done! -pants- this chapter took me weeks! ( don't ask) well done and done is what I always say. The next chappie is.................. you guessed it, Inuyasha talking to Connie and some surprises on the way and no I can't tell you. Please RR and I'll give you a new chapter. Bye- by-

wait!

me: Inuyasha? what're you doing here?

Inuyasha: you took forever on that chapter, everyone is way behind!

me: sorry! I've been busy and grounded I actually have to sneak on just to finish this.

Inuyasha: slowpoke

me: excuse me?

Inuyasha: nothing!

Me: LIAR! -takes out bow and arrow and chases him around-

Inuyasha: HURRY AND RR BEFORE SHE KILLS ME! AAH!!!!!!!

me: Inuyasha! get back here!

Inuyasha: HURRY!


	4. The truth and new friends

me: you idiot! come back here!

Inuyasha: thank god you're back! hurry up and read the stupid chapter!

me: it is not a stupid! -laughs evily while chasing Inuyasha around with an ax-

Inuyasha: ok it's not stupid! just please introduce the chapter!

Kagome: Inuyasha? Kura?

Inuyasha & Kura: Kagome?

Kagome: well I'm here.

Inuyasha & Kura: wha-?

Kagome: you imagined me here to 'sit' Inuyasha

-Inuyasha slams down on the ground-

me: oh yea, thanx Kagome

Kagome: ok bye -fades away-

me: ok well anyways, chapter 4 is finally here and I'm calm now and Inuyasha is unconscious and we'll go on with the story.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ch. 4

The truth and new friends

Connie and Itsuya ended up at the village in a couple minutes. They didn't talk much but they got acquainted. When they got there Connie got even more nervous, after hearing what Connie said earlier about Inuyasha she's afraid that he might do something to her. Itsuya left her at the hut with a good luck and walked away. She waited for awhile calming herself down.

"ok Connie he's just a guy who wants to talk to me about my life and my mom but that would make him noisy and rude." Connie mumbled as she breathed in and out. She knocked the wood on the hut and waited but no one answered she slowly walked in and looked around and saw no one there.

" this is so stupid, I'm outta here." She breathed as she turned to leave.

" going somewhere?" Inuyasha asked as Connie bumped into him as soon as she turned.

" I I was waiting for you but you weren't here so I um...........

" was gonna leave with your tail between your legs?" Inuyasha asked as he passed her and went inside.

" I wasn't gonna leave with my tail between my legs! I don't even have a tail!"

"well it looks like it." he said from inside.

Connie stomped inside and stood impatiently with her arms crossed a couple a feet away from him waiting for whatever he wants to talk about.

" I'm ready." she said impatiently

" will you wait a minute?!"

" no, I've been waiting all day, ever since Itsuya told me and I wanna get this done and over with." Connie forced.

'' ok fine, you know who I am right?" Inuyasha asked.

" well duh! who else would you be?"

" you're just like your mom." Inuyasha chuckled.

" is that a bad thing?" Connie asked thinking that was an insult.

" no! I'm just saying that you are."

" anyways my mom said you were a two timing jerk and that she never wants to see you again." Connie said quickly.

" ok??"

" and would you look at the time I got to go, bye!" Connie faked looking at her wrist like at a watch then quickly tried walking out the door.

" I'm not done with you yet!" Inuyasha screamed as he ran to the door and blocked the way out.

" will you move? I'm in a hurry!" Connie yelled as she moved left and right trying to find a crack to squeeze into to get out.

" no not until we're done!" he yelled back trying to push her back to her standing position.

" don't touch me!"

" why don't you shutup and sit so we can talk!" Inuyasha screamed.

" why don't _you_ shutup and sit so I can leave." Connie mumbled as she heard a bang right in front of her.

Connie looked down in front of her and looked confused and glad. She smiled evily and crouched down in front of Inuyasha.

" are you ok? I'm not exactly sure how that happened but I'm glad it did, I guess we'll talk another time or probably never, ok? ok. well see you later!" Connie lied about the 'are you ok part'. She walked on his back and out the door with a smile on her face on her face when people looked at her curiously and suspiciously.

" oh he tripped and fell." Connie lied to the villagers as she skipped ( literally skipped) towards the well. Then all of a sudden she heard someone scream out her name.

" Connie!"

She stopped skipping and turned around and found Itsuya running full speed straight towards her. He stopped like 2 in. away from her with dust blowing around her and her hair blowing from the wind he was picking up.

" yea?"

" are you done talking to my dad?" Itsuya panted

" well I-

" good 'cause I want you to meet some of my friends!" he said unexpectantly as he grabbed Connie's wrist and dragged her across the village.

" would you slow down?" Connie asked as they were both running through people. Then Connie accidently bumped into someone and fell in front of them.

" oh, I'm sorry are you ok?" that person asked.

" ugh, yea." Connie answered as she rubbed her head.

" Kagome is that you?" a female voice asked.

"huh? oh no, I'm her daughter, Connie." Connie corrected her as she stood up in front of them.

" her daughter?" they both asked in shock.

"uh........ yea, why do you know my mom?" Connie asked curiously.

"oh, yea we used to be good friends, I'm Sango and this is my husband Miroku." Sango introduced.

" uh hi nice to meet you." Connie said as she stuck out her hand.

" what're you doing?" Miroku asked

" uh......... it's how you introduce yourself."

" nothing's happening." Sango said looking at her hand for a while.

" no, I need you're hand first." Connie said

Sango slowly hand out her hand and Connie gripped and moved it up and down.

" it's how we sometimes say 'hello' in the present." Connie explained.

" oh ok now I get it." Sango said still shaking her hand.

" uh.......... you can let go now."

" oh sorry."

" but don't do it to people that don't know how to do it ok.'' Connie said

" ok."

" Connie!"

" coming! well nice meeting you and I'll see ya'll later, I''ll tell my mom that you said 'hi'." Connie yelled as she ran towards Itsuya.

" Bye! you don't think they're doing it do you?" Miroku asked as he watched them walk away.

" oh please! you pervert!" Sango screamed as she bonked him on the head.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

" what's their problem?" Connie asked as she turned to see Sango and Miroku fighting.

" uh.......... they do that alot, Miroku is a pervert and he gets in trouble for it." Itsuya explained

" what do you think they're thinking about?" Connie asked

" you don't wanna know."

" yes I do"

" no you don't"

" yes I do!"

" no you don't!"

" what're you guys arguing about?" someone asked

" who's that?" Connie asked

" that's what I've been trying to tell you!" Itsuya yelled

" well tell me now!"

" this is Sonako and her twin brother Minoru."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

me: I'm done! yay!

Inuyasha: -still unconcious-

me: yeah about him, he'll be alright, just to let you know I'm kind of a country fan and I'll do some fanfics on some songs of Inuyasha and Kagome if not somene else, so if you want to read 'em you can and tell me if you like 'em. well please RR and I promise Inuyasha will wake up soon.


	5. Sonako and Minoru

A/N: allo! I'm back, I really don't feel like writing anything funny so I'm just going straight to the chapter.

* * *

Ch. 5

Sonako and Minoru

"who?" Connie asked.

" these are my friends Minoru and Sonako." Itsuya motioned pointing at them.

" oh... who are they?"

" you know that couple you bumped into earlier?"

"yea."

" that's their parents."

" oh ok, now I get it."

" so what were you guys arguing about?" Minoru asked.

" about your parents." Itsuya answered casually as he passed by both of them and went to go sit down.

" what about our parents?" Sonako and Minoru yelled as they glared at Itsuya.

" she's asking me what your father thinks about us, when they were talking to her earlier and we both left."

" oh..."

" well what were they thinking about?" Connie asked eagerly

" _he _was thinking about-

" shutup Minoru." Sonako said as she slapped her hand on his mouth to keep his mouth shut.

Itsuya stood up and walked towards Connie and stood a couple of inches away from her and whispered in her ear what Miroku was thinking.

" EWWWWWWWW!" Connie screamed

" don't worry about anything, the only thing you have to worry about is Minoru, he takes after his father." Itsuya warned with a smirk on his face.

" oh that's just great! thanx alot Itsuya."

" your welcome." he said casually as he went back to sit down.

" what did you tell her?" Minoru asked as he sat by Itsuya.

" nothing important."

They started talking while Connie and Sonako just stared at them disgustingly.

" boys, they're so gross." Connie said not thinking what she was saying.

" tell me about it, I'd stay clear from Minoru if I were you." Sonako warned

" yea I know Itsuya told me thalhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!"

Sonako turned her head to see what happened.

" you big nasty pervert!" Connie screamed at the top of her lungs as she slapped Minoru and pulled his hair away from her.

"owowowowowowowowowowow!" Minoru yelped

" YOU DESERVE IT! NOW DON'T COME NEAR ME AGAIN!"

" Minoru never learns does he?" Itsuya asked while he saw Sonako shake her head.

Connie was in flames. No one ever touches her unless she says so. NO ONE!

" uh... Connie you wanna go to the hot springs?" Sonako asked quickly and nervously.

" as long it will keep my nerves down then yes Sonako, I'll go to the hot springs." Connie hissed through gritted teeth.

They left Itsuya and Minoru behind and headed towards the hot springs.

" I'm sorry if my brother bothered you." Sonako said unexpectantly

" huh? oh it's ok, I guess I'm one of those people who don't let no one touch them unless they say so." Connie said as she smiled a little.

" yea well he's always doing that so, I guess I should warn you not to go near him."

" yeah well thanks anyway.'' Connie said as they walked the rest of the way in silence.

They walked the rest of the way there in silence until they got there, Connie felt really relaxed as soon she felt the steam come up her nostrils. She quickly got undressed, checked the temperature with her foot, and dived right in, and felt really, really relaxed.

"ah... that feels much better." She thought aloud.

" you must really need it then." Sonako said as she got undressed.

"yea, it really calms down your nerves when your really upset."

"ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh" they both said as soon as Sonako came in.

"so what are your parents like exactly?" Connie asked.

" well my mom is a demon slayer and my dad he's a monk..."

Connie raised an eyebrow at her.

" a perverted lecherous monk, a buddhist."

"ohhhhhh...so does your parents know my mom, do they know where she is?"

"depends, my parents never told me anything about anyone except Inuyasha, and Kikyo, and some other people you don't know." Sonako explained as she sunk down in the water.

" like who?" Connie asked sitting up

Sonako sat up as well as she thought about people she knew herself.

" well there's uh... Kouga, Ayame, Koya I think and lets see... Jineji, his mom, Shippo, uh... I can't think of anymore." Sonako explained.

"oh..." Connie trailed off and thought for a moment and then she heard something and jumped.

" what was that?" She asked immediately

" sshh, I think I know who." Sonako whispered as she got her clothes and covered herself up as she stood and Connie did the same very quietly.

* * *

" well what did they say?" Minoru asked as he sat uncomfortably by Itsuya in a tree.

" I don't know! If you shutup once in a while I could hear." Itsuya whispered angrily as he glared at Minoru.

" sorry" Minoru mouthed

" that's weird."

" what?"

" they're not talking anymore." Itsuya answered nervously as he looked for Connie and Sonako. " and they're not in the spring."

" uh oh" Minoru said as he stood completely still.

Itsuya and Minoru stood completely still and didn't say a word hoping that they wouldn't find them, until something popped up right in front of them.

" hello guys, how's it going?" Sonako asked evilly

" uh... nothing!" Itsuya and Minoru quickly said.

" oh really?" Sonako asked as she winked. Itsuya and Minoru turned their heads and saw Connie there positioned to hit them on their heads.

'' so, did you have fun?" Sonako asked as she dragged a very unconscience Minoru.

" actually yea, I did" Connie answered as she dragged a very unconcsience Itsuya.

" well I'm glad, now we can go back and rest in peace." Sonako chuckled as they both laughed and headed back to the village.

* * *

Yay! I'm done with the 5th chappie, sorry it took so long, sometimes I feel like I don't wanna write anything everytime I get on, but don't worry I'll still update but anyways, I hope you guys are still reading it and hopefully you'll RR. So Ja Ne! 


	6. author's note

AN: allo everyone! sry I haven't updated in a long while, I wasn't sure if i should continue this story or not but i've kinda made up my mind on _trying_ to continue with this story since my ideas are slowly draining out of my mind and i'm starting to feel like not to write any more Inuyasha fics because y'know almost all my ideas are drained out.

But anyways, i'm getting depressed, I'm gonna go ahead and type chapter 6 and then I'll put it up soon, I should warn you, ch. 6 it's pretty funny and then it gets better, I just hope i get more reviews instead of 11 or however more i got without checking. The other stories are mostly songfics but the other two or 3 stories i haven't exactly got any reviews for them because they're probably stupid, but it's ok, I'm thinking about deleting 2 or 3 of the stories, so... if you want me to continue any of those you better start reviewin' and I'll start typin' :)

There's also another excuse why I haven't been updating is because i got a new hard drive and my chapter6 got deleted from my documents so I have to retype it _again _and put it up for ya'll to read. Well I think I've said enough and i'll start on that chapter as soon as you guys review for the AN so I know that you're still interested but I'll probably put it up anyways for my sake i guess, well Ja ne!


	7. catch me if you can

AN: allo everyone! I hope you read my Author's note and hope you understood it because I'm fixin' to start chapter 6! -cheers by self and realises no one's doing it with so slowly stops- whooooo? well lets just hope you'll like this chapter and the more reviews the more chapters and laughter!

Chapter 6

catch me if you can

Today was a beautiful day, the sun was shining, the birds were singing, the boys were still unconcious, the- wait, what?

Itsuya groaned as he slowly uncovered his eye lids from his eyes to show the sun how tired he really was and he flinched at the sight and pulled the covers over his head and almost fell asleep until he heard footsteps. Connie and Sonako literally stomped in the hut with a wicked smirk on their faces. They looked at each other to make sure the plan was still in order, Sonako nodded at Connie to do her part and she innocently went over to Itsuya with her hands behind her back.

" Itsuya?" Connie sang as Itsuya groaned and turned over to where his back faced Connie. She frowned in a defeated way as she bent down.

" wakey wakey, eggs and bacey." she sang in an annoying voice. Itsuya groaned again as Connie frowned again and looked at Sonako for help. Then she remembered 'plan B' she smiled at the thought and waited for a couple seconds. Then she snaked her hand above Itsuya and snatched his blanket off his body and ran to the doorway as Sonako did the same and met her there. Itsuya reached out and tried to feel his blanket so he could put it back over his head but when he realised it wasn't there he sat up and frantically looked around.

" looking for this?" Connie asked holding the blanket up for him to see.

"give it back, connie." he said in a cranky voice as he held his hand out.

"no I don't think I will." she said as her and Sonako casually walked out.

"Connie you wench! give me my blanket back!" he yelled as he stood up to go after them, then he turned to look at Minoru and went over to him.

"Minoru, minoru wake up! Minoru!" he yelled in his ear. When all Minoru did was put his arm around Itsuya's neck and said, in his sleep,"don't worry, we'll do it in a minute, just let me sleep for awhile." Itsuya's eyes grew in shock as he quickly took his arm off his neck and backed up as he saw Minoru getting up for a kiss.

"Minoru, wake up you bastard!" Itsuya screamed. Minoru woke up instantly and saw Itsuya's face red with his arms at his side and hands fisted up.

"the girl's got our blankets and I want to go back to bed!" he explained as he walked out and waited for Minoru to follow.

"you comin'?" he asked in an impatient way.

"I'm comin', I'm comin'" he answered as he stumbled out of the hut.

''ok lets go."

" what do you think that's taking them so long?" Connie asked Sonako as they both hid behind a tree.

"I don't know, they're probably looking around for us and they can't find us."

"no that's not it, they'd find us by now."

"you're right, I guess we'll have to wait longer."

"have you found them yet?" Itsuya asked as he looked behind another tree.

"no, not yet." Minoru answered as he looked behind some bushes and gasped. " I found 'em!" he yelled.

" you did!" Itsuya asked in delight as he couldn't wait to get revenge. He ran over where Minoru was and looked where he was sitting at.

"where are they?"

"they're right here, mother's been looking for these kinda herbs for weeks, I can't believe I found 'em!"

"oy." Itsuya said as he looked around and heard voices.

"you hear that?"

"um...yea, yea I do." Minoru answered as he stood up with a handful of herbs.

"c'mon, this way." Itsuya whispered as they headed toward the voices.

"my kimono?"

"no"

"um...the flowers?"

"no"

''hm...pink...what's pink? oh! my eye lids?" Sonako asked as she was sitting beside Connie, who was resting her chin in the right palm of her hand.

"yep" Connie said boringly as she stood up and brushed herself off, then she sighed and leaned against the tree.

"what is taking them so long?" Connie more asked herself.

"ok...um...I spy something red."

"red? um...my shirt?" Connie asked as she tugged at her shirt.

"nope."

"but there's nothing else that's red around here." Connie said as she looked around and spotted something completely red.

"oh! I know! it's Itsuya's kimono." Connie said as she looked back at Sonako.

"yep." she said as they both went back to playing and realised something when it got quiet.

"Itsuya's kimono!" they both said as they looked from their hiding spot and saw him running their way.

"oh CRAP! they said in a fun matter as they grabbed the blankets and started running for their lives.

"give us back our blankets!" Itsuya yelled as he gained speed to catch Connie while Minoru went after Sonako.

" na na na boo boo!" Connie screamed as she ran as fast as she could with the blanket slowing her down a bit. Sonako ran around trees and back and forth to lose Minoru.

"y'know I'm faster than you brother, why don't you just give up?" Sonako asked as she went around another tree. Minoru stopped to take a litte breather because he was breathing so hard from all that running. Itsuya was still catching Connie as she took him all over place.

'damn she's fast.' he thought to himself as he tried to gain more speed. Connie was loving this, slowing down everytime he went faster and then gained speed everytime he got close. She was to busy looking behind herself to make sure Itsuya wasn't getting close to even notice that she actually bumped into someone and fell on her butt.

"ow!"

Itsuya saw what happened and ran over. "Connie are you ok?"

"yea, I'm fine." she answered as he helped her stand up, then he looked up and growled at who made Connie fall.

well that's all for today folks. hoped you like it and review please, pretty please... if you guess who the mysterious person is, I'll update, if you don't and still tried I'll still update, but if you don't, you'll suffer the consequences! bwahahahahahaha! well RR, Ja ne!


	8. Kouya

AN: allo everyone! wow! -looks at how many reviews i got- I seriously didn't think I would get these many reviews, but thanx alot for reviewing! now I'm doing chapter 7 and can't wait to get my next reviews, well enjoy!

Ch. 7

Kouya

'damn she's fast.' he thought to himself as he tried to gain more speed. Connie was loving this, slowing down everytime he went faster and then gained speed everytime he got close. She was to busy looking behind herself to make sure Itsuya wasn't getting close to even notice that she actually bumped into someone and fell on her butt.

"ow!"

Itsuya saw what happened and ran over. "connie are you ok?"

"yea, I'm fine." she answered as he helped her stand up, then he looked up and growled at who made Connie fall.

"Kouya what're you doing here?" Sonako asked as she ran towards Connie and Itsuya while Minoru slowly followed totally out of breath.

"yea, Kouya, what are you doing here." Itsuya growled

"well I was bored and there was nothing else to do so I came to see what you losers are doing." he answered casually as he sneaked looks at Connie.

"your dad's not here is he?" Minoru asked out of the blue.

"no."

"when did you get here?" Sonako asked in shock as she looked back to where he was to where he is now.

"I walked." Sonako sighed at his answer as she noticed something and then smirked.

"so Kouya have you met Connie?" Sonako purposly pointed out as Connie shook her head only for Sonako to see.

"uh...no, but I would love to meet her, she looks pretty enough to be my mate." everyone sweatdropped at his statement while he made his way toward Connie.

"don't even come near her." Itsuya blurted out as he stepped in front of Connie.

"why? you love her or something?"

"what? no! she- she's not even my type." he pointed out nervously as Connie started to boil.

"what do you mean, 'not your type'? how do you even know who I am?"

"I don't."

"after being around me for 'bout 2 days and chasing me around like crazy, you still don't even know what I'm like?"

"I chased you around because you took our blankets."

"that's not the point! you're totally going off subject." Connie screamed

"well it's not my fault! you ran off with our blankets!" Itsuya screamed back as everyone turned their heads everytime one of them said something smart.

"well maybe if you would've gotten up a whole lot earlier, I wouldn't have tooken your blankets!"

"you bonked us on the heads first, that's what made us so tired!"

"you should've never been such a pervert, you...pervert!"

"guys! please your giving us a headache." Sonako butted in.

"not me, I'm enjoying this." Minoru said

"yea, me too."

"well you're giving me a headache." Sonako said as she glared at Minoru and Kouya.

"Kouya why don't you go home, this is none of your business." Itsuya said

"no."

"what! why not!"

"well, I'm involved and I can't help it if I get involved."

"bull...shit!" Itsuya growled very clearly. "you can go home and forget this ever happened you little liar, you just wanna get Connie all to yourself."

"what's wrong with that, you have nothing to do with her."

"you're really starting to get on my nerves you cocky bastard."

"well bring it on mutt."

Forgetting about Connie, he brought his arm with his fist ready, then he started to bring it forward to Kouya's face, Kouya almost dodging it but the attack was stopped. Connie was in front of Itsuya, she stopped the fist with her right hand as Itsuya looked at her shocked. Then she held her balance long enough to bring left foot up and kick him in the stomache, which sent him flying across the hill. She brought her foot down and turned to Kouya to glare at him.

"go home, now.'' Kouya looked into Connie's cold eyes and understood what Connie meant, so he nodded and turned to leave. Connie turned towards the village and started walking.

"is he gonna be ok?" Minoru asked worriedly, trying not to get to close to Connie.

"he'll be fine, just don't wake him, he'll be up by morning." Connie explained softly then left Minoru and Sonako behind to go to the village.

"wow, I didn't know she could kick butt. she's good." Sonako said in excitement.

"well I wouldn't mess with her if I were you."

"what're we gonna do with Itsuya?"

"leave him there, I just hope he won't kill her tomorrow." Minoru answered as they both left toward the village, following Connie.

Itsuya woke up very early to find his head hurt, alot. "ah...what happened?" he groaned as he slowly got up and looked around his surroundings.

"oh yea, that bitch kicked me in the stomache into the tree. I wonder how she did that?" he asked himself as he started to walk back to the village. As he walked by the bone eaters well, he sniffed Connie nearby and accidently passed her and walked backward to see her look down the well as if she was deciding to leave or stay. He saw her shoulders sink down from sighing then she turned around to come face to face with him watching her.

He walked towards her and stood beside her leaning against the well. He waited for her to say anything first then he sighed to catch her attention.

"that was um...a...good kick yesterday."

"oh...thanks."

"I'm uh...sorry for doing whatever I did yesterday."

" 'whatever you did'? you don't even know what you did do you?"

"uh...no?"

"see! that what makes me so freakin' mad, you don't even know why I'm mad because you don't know what you did!"

"um...what did I do?" Itsuya asked nervously

'' -sigh- you're getting into fights and you- you don't even know who I am." Connie said it so softly and so sad he could barely hear her.

" that's what friends do, they're supposed to know each other and know what to do to cheer them up."

"well I don't know about you, but my stomache still hurts, I think it's gone." Itsuya said as he felt around for his stomache while Connie giggled.

"I'm sorry if I ever hurt your feelings, but I don't want you to leave yet, atleast not until you tell us exactly why you left your time in the first place, so then I or we can get to know you better." Itsuya explained while Connie listen carefully.

"if that's ok with you." Connie sighed and couldn't help herself, she leaned in and hugged him.

"I guess that means a yes." Itsuya said as he smiled. "uh...Connie?"

"yea?"

"I can't breathe, Connie I can't breathe!" he said as he struggled to get out of her grasp, then Connie let go.

"sorry."

"it's ok." he said as he coughed and gasped for air.

"Inuyasha, thank you." she so softly he almost didn't hear her.

"what?"

"nothing."

"what? what did you say?"

"nothing Itsuya, don't worry about it."

"well unfortunately I do, because you said something about me."

" I did not."

"did to."

"did not."

"did to!"

"did not!"

"did to!"

"Itsuya just drop it, ok? it's getting old."

"fine, did to."

"Itsuya!" Connie screamed as she started chasing Itsuya toward the village. "come back here you mangy mutt!" She chased him all the way to the village.

-pants- oh my god, y'know i was watching tv while doing this and it took me forever to type. whew! but thank you so much for the reviews, I really appreciate them. and I'm really sry for the 'Kagome' mistake in chapter 1, i didn't realise that until i got more reviews, see how that works?

**monk-of-the-kazaana**: I know, I know, I didn't mean to, I'm just so used to Kagome and Inuyasha, I forgot to put Connie, but I did mean to put Connie instead.

**likeable not14:** thanx alot!

**natsumi sister: **um...i won't cancel, delete the story, i was trying to get more reviewers and what do you know i did. but to answer your questions, I'm not sure if I'm gonna have shippo in this story, but if you want me to, i'll put 'em in for your sake and everyone else who agrees. naraku is...uh...dead? yea, dead because I'm not really good with fighting scenes at all, so I've decided that naraku died somehow. and no miroku and sango's kids do not have the windtunnel, well their's your answers, thanx for the review.

**cherimai: **i have to warn you about something and please don't stop reading my story because i told you this, as much as i love writing, i'm not very good at it, I mean, I don't have that big of imagination...so yea, that's why i won't do anything action in this story, but there you go, my confession, thanx for the review though

**Zoderella: **y'know your right, i should've got more reviews, but it's not their fault, I guess it was me, hm... oh anyways thank you so much for the review.

**nania: **to tell you a little secret, I am soon, very soon

**HahaI'mBetterThanYou: **lol, thanx for atleast trying, but I was playing around when I said 'suffer the consequences' but I guess you'll have to see when you read the next chapter.

**ChineseKagome: **thanx alot!

**Kawaiikim: **thank you for the 2 reviews, and yes I will write more later on.

**Perfect Snow: **yea, I know the little 'kagome incident' sry, but thanx for the 4 reviews you gave me and i'm so sorry 'bout the stupid little joke, i thought ppl would enjoy it but apparently not

**Princessstphanie: **lol, I hope you don't die, but I promise i will update more often then every 2-3 months.

**kagome1500: **don't worry, I will

Well thank you all for reviewing, I hope you enjoy the next chapter, and don't get mad if you think I didn't do my best, because I did just for you, well gtg, Ja ne!


	9. Hide and go seek

AN: allo ppls! I like to thank all the ppl that review ch. 8 which is **Zoderella, HahaI'mBetterThanYou, cherimai, monk-of-the-kazaana, hypermikogirl, **and, **kawaiikim.** thank you so much for the reviews, and I am so so so sry for being gone for so long I went on vacation, and I obviously and sadly didn't have a laptop -sniffs- but thanx for waiting anyway, well enough chitchat and more writing right? ok here you go!

After sorting everything out and telling everyone why and how she got there, she told them about herself and what she likes, loves, and hates and found out she's alot alike her friends that surrounded her.

"you love animals?" Connie asked Sonako

"of course, I actually have a cat that's our best friend and has been in our family for years, her name is Kilala."

"awwww, can I see her?"

"sure, c'mon." Sonako motioned as Minoru and Itsuya were following and talking from behind.

"kilala! kilala, where'd you go?" Sonako asked as she went inside a hut and looked around for her best cat friend. When she looked in the other room she saw her parents sitting around the fire drinking.

"mama, do you know where Kilala is?" Sonako asked as she went up them.

"yes, she's right here napping." Sango answered quietly as she showed her daughter the sleeping demon.

"ah, crud, oh well, c'mon guys, we'll come back later when she's awake." Sonako said as they followed her outside.

"so what do we do now?" Itsuya asked boringly.

"I don't know." Sonako and Minoru mumbled as Connie was thinking of something to do.

"I know, we'll play hide and go seek!"

"hide and go what?" Minoru asked confused

"hide and go seek, the seeker counts to a certain number while the rest of us go hide, who ever is found and tagged first is the new seeker, oh and when you're done counting, you have to say, 'ready or not here I come!'." she explained clearly while everyone stared wide mouthed at her.

"soooooooo, wanna play?" she asked nervously.

"I guess I'll try it out." Itsuya said as Minoru and Sonako nodded their heads in agreement.

"ok! who'll be the seeker?" she asked as everyone else looked at each other waiting for who was going to be it.

"hey, Minoru Sonako c'mere." Connie motioned as they made their way over there.

"ok, I'm gonna said 'not it', then you guys have to see it before Itsuya says it, so he can be it ok?" she explained as they smiled their answer.

"ok, not it!"

"not it!" Minoru and Sonako yelled at the same time as Itsuya looked at them like they were crazy.

"looks like you're it Itsuya." Connie pointed out.

"what? I'm the seeker?"

"yea." they all said.

"why? how?''

"we all yelled 'not it' which means we're not it, so you're it."

"ah damn!"

"so get countin'." Connie yelled as she started running to a hiding spot.

"count to what!"

"um...30, and don't peek!" Connie warned as everyone else did what she did.

"stupid game, gotta count, be it, don't peek!" Itsuya mumbled as he mimiked Connie.

Sonako hid in the bushes, Minoru hid behind a tree, and Connie hid up a tree.

"ah crap! I totally forgot to tell them about base." she whispered to herself as Itsuya got closer to 30. When Itsuya was done he opened his eyes and looked around.

"oh yea! ready or not here I come!" he yelled as he frantically looked around the wrong places while Sonako giggled. Itsuya heard someone giggle and started looking in the bushes while Sonako tried her best not to laugh, so she put her hand over her mouth. Itsuya finally found Sonako and then Minoru.

"now, I wonder where Connie is?" Itsuya asked himself as everyone else helped him look for her.

-------------------15 MINUTES LATER----------------

"god she's good!" Minoru said as looked in the same place for the 5th time.

''you think we should give up?" Sonako asked tiredly.

''no I have a better way of finding her." Itsuya said as he pointed at his nose.

'ah! that's not fair!' Connie thought to herself as she saw them getting closer. She finally decided to climb higher until there was no more. Itsuya heard leaves rustling so he started to look up trees and sniff around. Then he saw Connie jump from a tree and started running to the well.

"oh no you don't!" Itsuya yelled as he started chasing her. Connie laughted as she finally grabbed the well and yelled, "base!"

"base? what's base?" Itsuya asked as he caught up with her.

"I'm sorry, I forgot to tell you." she started to explain as Sonako and Minoru started walking up.

"when you run from a hiding spot or from someone, there's a thing called base that you have to reach and touch before anyone tags you, if you touch it before the seeker tags you, you're safe until your tagged, but you only have 3 times and if your not caught after your 3rd time then the seeker chooses who's it or that person's it." Connie explained as everyone stared wide mouthed at her again.

"I know it's confusing, that's the easiest I can tell ya. how 'bout I be it for awhile so you guys can get used to the game, ok?"

"fine with me."

"me too."

"me three."

"ok lets go." Connie said as she started to walk away from the well then someone familar grabbed her by the wrist.

"oh no you don't."

AN: CLIFFIE! payback! for the ppl who's been leaving me cliffie's, HA! well looks like you'll have to wait for the next chapter, I know i'm so evil!


	10. Reunion in a way

A/N: guess who! yea! it's me and I'm back! sry for being all hyper and all, I guess i am just hyper, but oh well, um...I think this is chapter 9, i don't know, can't remember, well here's the chapter anyways, whether or not it's 9, 10, 11, etc.

* * *

"oh no you don't." 

Connie looked down wide eyed to see her mother climbing out of the well. Kagome was still holding on to Connie when she got out of the well so she wouldn't run off into the village.

"mom! what are you doing here!" Connie hissed.

"I should be asking you that question, young lady."

"mom, please, just go away!" Connie weeped as she buried her face in her hands embarrassed. (not literally)

"no, we're going home, now lets go." Kagome said calmly.

"NO! you can't tell me what to do, I'm staying here!" Connie screamed and caused attention from her friends.

"Connie don't do this to me, please."

"why! why can't I just stay here!"

"because we're going home, and not staying here anymore! I'm so sick and tired of this place!" Kagome screamed back shocking everyone, only Connie a little bit.

"why mom! is it because of Inuyasha? huh? I bet ya that's what it is." Connie pushed with anger.

"he has nothing to do with what's going on, Connie!"

"oh really? then why do you wanna leave so bad, why can't you stand this place anymore? tell me mom, I wanna know! I'm old enough to know aren't I? huh? tell me!" Connie screamed desperately wanting to know why.

"you're not old enough to know yet.''

"why! damnit! I wanna know!"

SLAP

"you think it's easy don't you? being a teenager and living in the past with all these facinating creatures," Kagome said as she got through slapping Connie. Her head was turned and her face was red from the slap. Kagome put her hand down.

"well it's not easy one freakin' bit, you're not the one who lived through highschool going back and forth listening to every single freakin' complaint, be lucky I finished highschool. You're not the one who was terrified of the one you loved the most almost die on you and then go to some **_bitch_** that he's been seeing ever since we found outthat she came back from the deadand you sure as hell weren't the one who almost lost your friends to a battle that _you_ will never know and I will _never _forget!" Kagome screamed as everyone from her past came runnin' up the hill.

"Kagome? what're you doing here?" Inuyasha asked shockingly as Miroku and Sango followed from behind.

"I came to pick up my daughter," Kagome answered coldly as she looked at Connie, who was looking down at her feet.

"and now we're going home." she finished as she gently grabbed Connie's wrist and lead her to the well. They both jumped in as everyone stared at the spot where the scene was taken place.

"whoa." Itsuya, Minoru, and Sonako said at the same time as they looked at their parents.

"is that true?" Itsuya asked suspiciously. Inuyasha hesitated for a moment because Kikyo was coming and then whispered sadly, "yes."

"what happened?" Kikyo asked clueless.

"nothing, lets go."

"where'd that girl go?"

"she went home."

"oh."

Later on that night Connie layed in bed and could not get to sleep because of what her mother said earlier that day. When they got home, Kagome said nothing until later on. She said to 'never speak of this again and never go to the other side or there will be consequences.'

"that's what she says." Connie whispered to herself as she turned over on her side.

"but I'm going back there, and I'm staying."

* * *

A/N: another cliffie! i'm so sry it's so short, but atleast it's something right? right? but I think you'll like this chapter better than the others, I don't know, that's my opinion. well hope you do like it and R & R! 


	11. well, what a surprise

AN: hi everyone. I'm a lil tired so be lucky I'm writing this chapter, -yawns- but uh...yea next chapter, here you go, enjoy.

Connie layed in her bed all day the next day. She didn't get up unless she had to go to the bathroom, which was just across her room. She wasn't eating anything either, obviously.

After a few hours of laying in her bed all depressed, her mom came to her door and knocked on it because she realized the door was locked.

"Connie, I'm gonna go to the store, do you want anything?" she asked calmly

"my friends."

"nice try, but no." she said back as she turned and left the hall way and out the front door.

"I'll be back in a few minutes." she yelled before she left.

"yea, whatever." she mumbled as she turned on her side and almost fell asleep, then had the urge to turn her radio on. She sat up and got out of bed, then headed to her radio to put one of her favorite CD's in. (SIMPLE PLAN!) She pressed the play button then went back to her bed. She listened to the first song 'Shutup' and then her favorite song came on.

_Do you ever feel like breaking down_

_do you ever feel out of place _

_like some how you just don't belong_

_and no one understands you_

_do you ever wanna run away_

_do you lock yourself in your room_

_with your radio on turned up so loud_

_that no one hears you screamin'_

_no you don't know what it's like_

_when nothing feels alright_

_you don't know what it's like_

_to be like me_

_to be hurt, to feel lost, to left out in the dar_

_to be kicked, when your down, you feel like you've been pushed around_

_to be on the edge and breakin' down and no one's there to save you_

_no you don't know what it's like_

_welcome to my life!_

_do you wanna be someone else_

_are you sick of feeling so left out_

_are desperate to find something more _

_before your life is over_

_are you stuck inside a world you hate_

_are you sick of everyone around_

_with the big fake smiles and stupid lies_

_but deep inside your bleeding_

_no you don't know what it's like_

_when nothing feels alright_

_you don't know what it's like to be like me_

_to be hurt, to feel lost, to be left out in the dark_

_to be kicked, when you're down, you feel like you've been pushed around_

_to be on the edge and breakin' down and no one's there to save you_

_no you don't know what it's like..._

_welcome to my life!_

_no one ever lied straight to your face_

_and no one ever stabbed you in the back_

_you may thing I'm happy but I'm not gonna be ok_

_everybody always get you what you wanted _

_you never had to work it was always there_

_you don't know what it's like, what it's like_

_to be hurt, to feel lost, to be left out in the dark_

_to be kicked when you're down, you feel like you've been pushed around_

_to be on the edge and breakin' down and no one's there to save you_

_no you don't know what it's like, what it's like_

_to be hurt to feel lost, to be left out in the dark_

_to be kicked when you're down,_

_you feel like you've been pushed around_

_to be on the edge and breakin' down and no one's there to save you_

_no you don't know what it's like_

_welcome to my life_

_welcome to my life_

_welcome to my life_

After the song was over, Connie heard the doorbell rang and sighed as she got out of bed and paused her CD. It rang again as she headed down the hallway, and again as she got closer and closer to the door.

"I'm comin', I'm comin', my god! how many times are you gonna press the stupid button?" she asked more herself as she opened the door.

"how may I help yo-...Itsuya?"

"oh, it's about bloody time, what took you so long?" he asked still ringing the doorbell.

"stop ringing the doorbell!" she yelled.

"is that what it is?" he asked as Sonako and Minoru came up from behind him.

"hey connie." they both said.

"uh...um...hi..." she thought for a moment, shocked.

"what the hell are you doing here! and how in the bloody **hell** did you get here!" she screamed unexpectantly making her friends jump. Shaking, the shrugged their shoulders.

"and where've you been!" she pointed to Sonako and Minoru.

"uh...l-looking f-for you." they stuttered.

Connie sighed and put her hand on her head, because she was startin' to get a major headache, then the phone rang. She looked back at the phone and back at her friends and did it more than twice.

"come inside." she growled as she dragged them in and shut the door, then headed for the phone.

"hello? oh, hey mom. um...i was listening to my radio. yea, uh...that'd be fine. I said it'd be fine, mom. ok! fine, bye." she slammed the phone on it's charger and sighed, again, as she looked back at her friends who weren't there.

"sonako? minoru? Itsuya! where are you guys!" she yelled as she looked in the living room, in her mom's and her room, the kitchen...'where could they be?' she asked herself as she heard laughter down the hall. She went to the door and opened it and sweatdropped at what she saw. Itsuya was playing with the toilet paper, Minoru wouldn't stop flushing the toilet and Sonako...she couldn't see her anywhere.

"where's sonako?" she asked as she went inside. Itsuya and Minoru pointed at the shower, then she walked towards it and pulled back the curtains, seeing Sonako sitting in there with her knees against her chest and her arms wrapped around her legs.

"Sonako, what's wrong?" Connie asked as she went inside the shower and sat with her.

"hi connie," she started as she looked up at her new best friend.

"it's Itsuya and Minoru, they always seem like they have more fun than me, and when they left to go screw around with something, they made me go but I didn't want to because I didn't want to make you more mad than you already were." Sonako explained as Connie slightly chuckled, thinking that she acts like a mom or something.

"ok Sonako, 1rst things first, you're not a kid, so there's no reason to cry, you're a teenager, and 2nd thing I'll deal with the boys." she smirked as she and Sonako stood up and got out.

"Itsuya, Minoru." she called as Sonako stood beside her with her arms crossed.

"what?" they both asked, curious

''I want you to clean up this mess, and you can't get out 'til you're done." she explained as she and Sonako went out the door and locked it.

"huh?" they both said as they went to go open the door but they couldn't.

"hey! Connie! let us out!" they both yelled, banging on the door.

"nope, not 'til you clean up your mess."

"we came all this way to see you, and this is what we get!"

"yep, if you clean up, maybe I'll take you somewhere." she bribed.

"Like where?" they both asked.

"it's a surprise, you'll have to wait." she said as she grabbed Sonako's hand and headed to her room to 'talk'

About half an hour later, Connie went to the bathroom to check on the boys and found them gone.

"where'd they go!" she asked in anger.

"uh...Connie." Sonako said to get her attention as she pointed at the boys, which were trying to get through her window. She sighed as she went to her window and opened it up for them to fall in her room.

"you guys get you're asses in here." she said as she closed the window and heard the front door opened.

"Connie, I'm home!" Kagome yelled as she went in the kitchen.

"oh crap!" she whispered as she looked around frantically

"uh...you guys stay in here, and uh...I'll be right back, and don't touch anything." she pointed to Itsuya and Minoru as she closed her door on her way out. She walked down the hallway and headed to the kitchen.

"hey mom." she greeted to cheerfully.

"uh...hi, ready for lunch?" she asked her daughter as she put stuff away.

"um...not yet, I'll be in my room, ok? ok." she said as she sneaked back to her room. When she got to her room, she closed the door and layed her back against it. "whew, that was close."

She went over to her friends and sat beside them as they sat around bored out of their minds.

"uh...we can't exactly do anything right now because my mom's home." she explained breaking the silence.

"but we cleaned up that mess." Minoru pointed out.

"yea, I know...why did you sneak out and try to go through my window?"

"because we couldn't get out and that was the only way out." Itsuya explained

"you could've called me, I would've let you out." she explained, they just looked at her blankly.

"nevermind." she said as she rested her chin on her hand.

"so what're we suppose to do?" Sonako asked boringly.

"hmm...I have an idea." she said as she held her fore finger up.

15 MINUTES LATER

"shhh!" Connie said as they went down the hall to the front door. They slowly sneakily reached the door and Connie grasped the door knob and slowly turned.

"mom, I'm going to the mall, be back soon, bye!" she said really fast as she slammed the door and they were all outside running out of the yard so they wouldn't get caught. Kagome looked out from the kitchen to the front door suspiciously, then shrugged like it was nothing.

They walked for a few blocks, and with a little difficulty they crossed the road and made it to the other side. They walked for a few more blocks and made it.

"whoa! this place is huge! what's it called?" Itsuya asked as they got closer to they went through the entrance.

"it's called the mall."

AN: yay done, but i started this chapter the night before and i finished it the morning after, funny huh, guess not, but yea, done and i guess a lil short, don't know can't really tell, but hope you enjoy it.


	12. the mall?

AN: hi everyone! I am so happy! and don't know why, or maybe I'm hyper, but oh well, who cares! I'm in a better mood, and i'm thinkin' about making this chapter a little longer, and if i don't without realizing it, then...don't kill me! -defends myself- but here's the uh...11th? chapter, I think, well bon appetite! lol! ENJOY!

The four teenagers sat at 4 chaired table eating and drinking, well, that's what Connie was doing while the other 3 just stared at what they got. They'd take a drink, looked surprised and asked Connie over and over, 'this tastes really good in a weird way, what is it?' and she'd answer them, 'sprite!' She got really annoyed about the drinks so she told them to eat something, and they'd do the same thing with the food. After a while she gave up and rolled her eyes as she waited for them to be done. Then she saw some of her friends from school coming their way.

"oh crap!" she yelled jumping up out of her seat.

"what?" Itsuya asked, trying to fit the burger into his mouth.

"oh god, we gotta go now." she hurried trying to get them to get up and throw everything away.

"hey! I wasn't done with that!" Minoru yelled when she threw his, barely touched, meal away.

"well to bad, you should've ate faster, now c'mon! hurry up!" she hissed at them as they finally got up and started walking with her.

"ok, good, they didn't see us, now if we just keep walking, they won't-"

"Connie! over here!"

"notice." she finished as she turned around and smiled.

"hey guys." she waved.

"come and sit with us." they urged, ignoring the other people that she was with.

"um...sorry guys, I can't, I have to uh...babysit."

"babysit? who?"

"my um...cousins." she lied as she turned around and motioned them to come.

"guys, these are my friends from school, catlyn and lori." she told Itsuya and them slowly.

"School?" Sonako asked outloud for everyone to hear.

"uh...yea, you know, where you get your education." Connie explained obviously, nodding at Sonako to follow along.

"oh...y-yea, right." Sonako agreed as she chuckled nervously. Catlyn and Lori looked at them skeptically (i think, right word? don't know definition very well).

"so Connie who're the guys?" Catlyn asked suspiciously.

"um...cousins." she answered matter-of-factly, thinking that her friend was dumb or just wasn't paying attention.

"well introduce us, atleast." Lori mentioned as she stood up and headed towards Itsuya.

"hi."

"um...hi." Itsuya greeted nervously scared not knowing what this female was going to do.

"um...lori, he's really shy." she lied trying to get her away from him before she did anything stupid.

"oh? he doesn't seem shy to me."

"lori...just leave him alone."

"is someone jealous?"

"No!"

"I think she is." Catlyn joined in still sitting at their table.

"I'm not jealous." Connie retorted getting very angry at the idea, getting ready to fight if it was coming to be an issue.

"um...Connie I think we should go." Sonako urged trying to pull Connie away from this mess."

"I don't, I'm enjoying this." Minoru pointed out, then got slapped by Sonako and Itsuya in the arm.

"ow" he mouthed as he brought his arms together. They turn to leave when they heard Lori yell. "call me!"

Connie rolled her eyes while they walked away, and when they were out of their hearing, Connie let out a long sigh of frustration.

"what a bitch! some friend! more like a traitor!" she yelled at no one in particular.

"um...are you ok?" Itsuya asked nervously.

"yea, I'm fine, I'm just startin' to get so sick and tired of those girls, they say they're my friends, but they don't act like it." Connie walked on still talkin' while Itsuya and Sonako listened. Minoru was behind pretty much ignoring what they were talkin' about. Then he stopped in front of store that he admired the first time he saw it. (If you ever been to one of those malls where they have this really old stuff, not an antique store, but pretty close.)

"and there always telling me what to do and- where'd Minoru go?" Connie asked realising that he wasn't behind them anywhere and gone.

"oh! this isn't good, if I lose him then...i don't know, something bad will happen!" Connie screamed, not really wanting to deal with this right now.

"don't worry, he probably found some girl to flirt with, c'mon, we'll go find him." Itsuya comforted. They walked passed the store and saw a mob full of girls in a replica (sp?) of an antique store.

"what the hell?" Sonako mumbled as she went in.

"sonako? where are you going?" Connie asked as they went in and followed her. Sonako, not really caring what was in front of her, pushed herself past people and past the girls. When she got through the mob full of girls and finallly got to the center, she was so pissed, you couldn't even tell who she was.

"hello beautiful." he greeted without even looking.

"hello brother." She greeted sarcastically while she smiled sweetly.

"Sonako!"

"lets go!" she yelled as she grabbed his ear and started to drag him out.

"hey, you can't take him away! he's not yours!" some girl pushed and made Sonako turn.

"actually, I can he's my brother." She answered as calmly as she could. While that was going on, Connie was holding Itsuya's hand as tightly as she could, dragging him through the mob.

"it's his own life, he can do whatever he wants, now let him go!" the girl argued as she pulled him back.

"now girls, there's plenty to go around." Minoru smiled, obviously enjoying this.

"you're gross! I'm your sister!" she yelled as she pulled him back. The girl that had his other end shoved her back and Sonako had enough. She stepped back and turned once as she brought her foot and kicked the girl right in the jaw, which sent her flying. Itsuya and Connie gasped at what they saw, as well as everyone else. Connie finallly got back to reality and grabbed Sonako and Minoru and ran out the store with Itsuya following.

They ran out and far away from the store as they could so they wouldn't get caught by security. When they were out the store Sonako and Minoru had their arms cross and not looking at each other, obviously mad at each other. Connie and Itsuya walked side by side waiting for what would happen next. Then Connie stopped and turned around to face Minoru and Sonako with her arms crossed to make it look like she was really mad. They looked at her a little nervous waiting for what she was going to do.

"Minoru...I am so disappointed in you, why would you do such a thing?" he looked down as if he were a bad little boy.

"and Sonako...chk chk chk..." She said nodding her head as if she was disappointed in her more than anyone.

"you should be ashamed of yourself..." Sonako hung her head in guilt

"that you didn't tell me that you could do that! that was so cool!" Connie yelled excitedly.

"what!" all three of them yelled as they all looked at Connie in complete shock.

"what? it's true! you should teach me how you do that." she honestly said as she walked beside Sonako making her teach how she kicked like that.

"what about me!" Minoru yelled at Connie while she had her foot in the air, trying to hold her balance.

"I was serious about what i said, you really oughta be ashamed of yourseeeeaaaaaa!" she screamed as she fell back.

"hey that's not fair!" he yelled back.

"yea it is, seems fair enough to me." she said as she got back up with a little help from Sonako. Minoru pouted as Connie brushed herself off.

"well ready to go home?" she asked looking at everyone.

"sure." they all said a little grumpy.

"ok, lets go."

They left the mall in silence. When they did make it back, they were to tired to even remember that Connie's mom was still home. They about made it to the front door when Connie heard someone familiar.

"Connie?"

AN: well that's all for tonight folks, it's getting late and I need to be gettin' to bed, oh, and if i got any reviews before i wrote this and didn't know, I promise, I'll thank you in the next chapter or thank you now for reviewing my story so far! well hoped you enjoyed it! oh! and another thing, the document thing is so messed up, soooooo, I guess I'll have to do it from here instead of checking and making sure everything is perfect...you can tell from AN and the story right? right. ok, just making sure, well, hoped you have fun and I'll update sooner or later.


	13. Akito

AN: hey everyone, i'm bored and there's nothing else to do so I'm gonna be nice and update for once...um...I'm just gonna get right to the point...

* * *

"Connie?"

"huh?" Connie turned to see who it was and saw her ex.

''um...hi...uh...what're you doing here?" she asked nervously turning her back to the door with both hands on the door knob.

"to see if you were ok...you haven't been to school lately." he pointed out, turning to see the people that were behind him.

"yea...well I've been depressed lately..." she hesitantly said, motioning for her friends to come.

"who're these people? and why're you hanging out with these boys? are they a bad influence? were they the one's that made you depressed?" he demanded.

"no, they're just friends." she answered turning her head away from him.

"are you lying to me! don't turn away when I'm talking to you!" he yelled getting his hand ready to slap. She saw this coming and tried to defend herself. She was waiting for the sharp pain, but it never came. She looked up and saw Itsuya holding her ex's hand up in the air from where he was about to strike.

"maybe she doesn't wanna listen." he stated the obvious as he pushed him back.

"since when do you have permission to protect my girlfriend!" he said venomously.

"since she trusted me and tried to stay away from you.'' he answered casually as he crossed his arms, standing right in front of Connie. Minoru and Sonako stood beside Connie to see if she was ok.

"you little punk! who do you think you are!" he yelled as he charged at him. Itsuya simply grabbed his arm, when he came close, and flipped him over to where he hit hard on his back. He groaned as he tried to breathe and get up. Itsuya crossed his arms again and waited for the next attack, if there was ever gonna be another.

"Itsuya just leave him there, lets go inside." she said calmly tugging at his sleeve gently. She still had one of her hands on the doorknob and she felt it move. She gasped as she watched it slowly turn, her brain finally worked and grabbed all her friends and sprinted for the backyard.

"hey...come back..." Connie's ex grunted turning on his side. Kagome opened the door and looked outside. "Connie? is that- Akito? what're you doing here?" (i'm so so so freakin' sry, i couldn't think of any other name i had to use this from FB, and i don't own the name, thankfully)

"Connie..." he mumbled holding his side.

"Connie's not here, she went to the mall with some friends, I'll tell her you stopped by...are you ok? what happened?" Kagome asked worriedly walking out to his side and checking to see if he had any injuries.

"what happened?"

"Connie..." he said rocking back and forth, trying to catch his breath.

"what about Connie? was she here? did she do this to you? what?" she asked uncertainly. He nodded at both questions, while Kagome gasped.

* * *

Connie checked the roads again before they crossed. They reached the shrine within a few minutes. Then they headed to the well-house and went inside, Connie closed the doors behind her as she walked down the stairs, following her friends.

"you guys, it's not safe here and you need to go back." she said cautiously while they all looked at her, waiting for her to say something or do something entertaining.

"you want us to leave?" Sonako asked, taking it as an insult.

"yes! i mean n-no." she said then shook her head.

"it's not that I don't want you guys to go, it's just...I have no choice." she said nervously scratching the back of her head, not wanting them to leave either.

"but...why can't we stay here?" Minoru asked curiously confused.

"it's to dangerous here, and I don't think you guys can handle it, even I can't watch you guys without you doing something crazy or to get me in trouble." oops, she did it this time. "I mean, I don't mean how it sounds, it's just that it's true and I don't want you guys to be taken away by some crazy people who poke you with weird tools and keep you as some experiment." she explained then sighed. Itsuya stood and listened carefully to what she said. "c'mon guys, lets go, she's right." he said as he stood on the edge of the well, ready to jump.

"are you sure?" Minoru asked still confused.

"yea, c'mon." he said as he looked at Connie, who was giving him an appreciative look.

"ok, lets go." he said turning his head away and holding his hand out. Sonako sighed and grabbed it while Minoru grabbed Sonako's other hand. Before they jumped they all waved goodbye while Itsuya just snorted and jumped instead.

"thank you Itsuya." she mumbled as she smiled. Then turned to go up the stairs and out the well-house to leave for home.

"I'm back!" she shouted as she closed the front door to her home. She took her shoes off and looked around.

"hello? is anyone here?" she asked as she walked into the living roomand saw her mom standing with her arms crossed, glaring at her.

"oh hey mom I-"

"don't, 'hey mom' me, do you realise what you've done?" Kagome asked as Connie went to go sit down.

"um...no...what?" she asked confused, literally.

"thanks for the shower Mrs. Higurashi, I really needed it." Connie quickly turned to see Akito walk into the living room with just a towl around his waist.

"I found him on the ground... hurt... outside... in our front yard, do you know how or why it happened?" Kagome asked as Connie slowly turned her attention to her mother with her mouth wide opened and then closed it.

"um...i...uh...n-no.'' she stuttered.

"uh-huh...then tell me why he was mumbling your name when I asked him, 'what happened to you? who did this to you?' "

"uh...he needed my help?"

"no, he told me that you flipped him on his back." she said clearly tense.

"that wasn't me! it was It- s-someone who was passing by." she stumbled for words.

"oh really...some stranger came by and just flipped him over on his back for no reason?''

"it wasn't just that...he was protecting me!" she protested sitting on the edge of her seat getting ready to stand and yell her lungs out.

"from who? Akito?" Connie nodded her head vigorously. "yea..."

"why? Akito is such a nice boy, he wouldn't hurt you if you hurted him first, I don't see why you broke up with him."

"he abused me!" she bursted out, realising that she wasn't supposed to say anything.

"bull." Kagome said angrily annoyed.

"it's true! if you don't freakin' believe me, then fine! don't blame me when you see me dead the next morning!" she screamed as she stood then stomped up to her room.

"y'know that's not goin' to happen! and watch your mouth!" Kagome screamed back as she looked back at Akito.

"I bet you're dying to get into some clothes..."

"very..." he said looking down at himself.

"c'mon lets go get you some clothes." she said leading him into her room.

* * *

Connie slammed her door and locked it, then she went to her radio and put her Papa Roach CD in and slammed her cd player shut, turnnig the volume all the way up. Then she plumped on her bed closing her eyes, listening to the music that soothed her.

"oh great, she's in that hard rock mood." Kagome sighed as she gave Akito some clothes to change in.

"I'll go talk to her when I'm done." he suggested.

"oh woud you?" she asked hopefully.

"sure. what else could I do then to talk some sense into her." he said jokingly. Kagome laughed. "oh, thanks alot, she'll really need it..." she looked at her watch. "oh crud, I need to go to the store...do you think you can watch over her 'til I get back?" she asked

"sure, why not." he smiled before heading to the bathroom.

"oh, thanks, you're a lifesaver." she said before walking out.

"oh how much fun this will be..." he said when she was out of ear shot.

* * *

AN: th-tha-that's all folks! I had to do that, but yea, cliffie, sry, but it's late and i have school tomorrow and don't wanna miss the bus again and be late for school again, unexcused, again! but yea, don't wanna jinx myself so hope you enjoyed yourself and R&R, please and thank you! 


	14. The depressing hour

AN: hi ppls, sry with the long update...my computer is cursed with an evil password that my mom put up so i wouldn't go on the computer...but hey i'm on! ok enough of me, lets see what happens to connie and akito, shall we?

* * *

Connie sighed as her cd finished, then got up to change it to Simple Plan, again. As she was doing that she heard a knock at the door.

"go away mom!" she yelled, continuing what she was doing. Then she heard something like a kicking sound and then heard the door crack as she looked up and quickly turned around to see her door almost kicked down, literally.

"shit!" she yelled dropping her precious cd's and ran to hold the door closed, with her hands, and mostly her back.

"let me in connie!" he grunted as he tried to push it open.

"no! go to hell!" she yelled back her response.

"that's it..." he said clearly as he stepped back and kicked it down, sending connie falling on the floor, dust flying around her. She looked around worriedly, deciding on what to do next. Then she saw him walking towards her, and she tried so desperately to scramble to her feet. When she finally got to the point where she was sitting up against the wall, he took the chance and grabbed her by the throat, holding her up just like that. Connie was choking trying to peel his hand away from her neck as she desperately tried to kick him, but she didn't have the breath or energy.

"I don't like it when people cuss at me..." he said squeazing her tigher.

"ugh!" she coughed harshly, choking.

"ahhhh...what's wrong? can't breathe?..." he asked looking up at her making a worried expression, then tightened his grip. "good..."

"a...a...ak...ito..." she got out slowly, as she put all her strength in to her hands in trying to get his hand off.

"nuh-uh..." he warned..."naughty..." he tightened his grip as she gasped.

"i'm back! akito? connie?" kagome called as she shut the front door and headed up the stairs to connie's room. Akito turned his head toward the bedroom door as she got closer, then looked back at connie who was still, weakly, struggling. He finally let her drop to the floor. She sat there holding her throat, gasping for air, and glaring at him at the same time.

"Connie?" kagome called as she opened the door and saw Connie choking, grasping the carpet trying to breathe in some air.

"oh my god, what happened?" kagome asked worriedly running to Connie's aid.

"She passed out, wasn't breathing, so I gave her CPR..." he said casually putting his hands in his pockets. Kagome and Connie looked up at him, both giving him different looks.

"oh thank you!" kagome bursted in tears as she stood up and ran to give him a hug, while Connie glowered at him, still slightly gasping for air, she was panting.

Kagome glanced at him and saw him looking at Connie, then she turned to see Connie standing up, unsteadily, glaring at both of them.

"how could you defend that bastard!" she asked

"connie?" she asked worriedly upset.

"he's a murderer and he tried to kill me!" she screamed pointing at him.

"connie...you just woke up from-" she reached out and brushed her arm.

"NO! DON'T TOUCH ME!" she pulled back. "I can't believe you trust him more than your own daughter, your flesh and blood!"

"I don't-"

"traitor! liar! you are such a liar! leave me alone! don't touch me!" she screamed again, as Kagome tried to hug her. Then she passed by them, pushing them aside, as she walked out and slammed the door. She walked out the house and went to her grandmother's house to sit and lean against her favorite tree.

"why doesn't she believe me?" she asked herself as she put her head in both of her hands, slightly crying.

* * *

On the other side, Itsuya was leaning against the same tree, slightly dazed. Minoru and Sonako were taking a nap, so he decided to do something different. After a while, he got up and went over to the well, leaning over it, looking down as if waiting for someone to come. Then he looked up in thought, then stood up making his decision.

* * *

She sat in that same position, and finally looked up hearing someone come towards her.

"what's wrong with you?"

She gasped as she jumped up. "Itsuya!" she screamed hugging him and started crying loudly in his chest.

"what's wrong?" he repeated worriedly, hugging her back.

"I don't wanna talk about it..." she choked out, finally realising who it was, then she got off of him and went back to sit in her same exact spot, wiping her eyes, feeling very stupid. He stared at her like she was a total and different person. Then he sat down beside her, looking around.

"tell me..." he slightly demanded as he looked at her. She looked up at him, trying so hard to hold her tears back. Then she sighed shakily turning her head the other way and finally decided to tell him everything while he listened intentally (i think that's the word for it)

"...and I don't know what to do..." she finished looking up at him, which was deep in thought.

"Itsuya?" he looked up at her and smirked.

"I have an idea to get him back..."

* * *

AN: sry! but that's all i have for this chapter...maybe when i think of something i'll write more, right now, i'm brain dead...i hope you enjoyed it. 


	15. Saying goodbye

AN: who'd ever thought that i'd be updating this soon? oh well, i think i've made you wait long enough...

* * *

Connie walked home by herself all depressed like. When she got there and went inside, she looked around for her mom, instead she ran into Akito.

"nice of you to come home..." he smirked.

"cut the crap, Akito, where's my mom, I need to speak with her..."

"oh...she went to the bank...she'll be back in a few minutes...meanwhile..." he started touching her.

"cut it out..." she slightly pushed him away.

He grabbed her by the wrist and pulled her towards him, a little too closes. She started to struggle a little.

"there's no use in struggling, 'cause I'm not gonna be letting go of you any time soon." he smiled wickedly. She glared at him as she spat a big one in his face. That made him let go and she ran down the hall to her mom's room.

"you little bitch!" he screamed wiping the saliva off. "you're disgusting! who ever taught you that!" (titantic!)

When she reached her mom's room, she slammed the door and locked it. Then headed to her mom's personal drawer and pulled out a .44 (i think, i'm not sure... i have one of those guns and always forget what it's' called) She struggled to see if there was any bullets inside, but by the time she opened it, Akito had the door kicked down and he was already inside.

Startled, she dropped the gun and when it dropped it closed the door thing to the bullets and she scurried to the bathroom, forgeting the gun, and locking the door. She sat on the floor, holding herself, rocking back and forth. She looked around for some type of exit...but she couldn't find anything. Finally she heard him banging on the door, wiggling the door knob.

He, then, kicked down the door again and went inside to find Connie sitting there with begging eyes. He dragged her out by her hair and then partially threw her on the floor, in front of the bed. He aimed the gun at her while she just sat there frozen stiff.

"y'know, I could give you a 2nd chance if you just went out with me again..." he warned, cocking the gun.

"go to hell..." she muttered.

"ok...fine." he had his forefinger on the trigger and was about to pull and...

(-yawn- boy am I tired...maybe I should continue this later...-yawn- yea, I think that's a good idea...just kidding! I'm not that mean and cruel)

Itsuya came bursting through the window and kicked the gun out of his hand before he shot anything. Akito fell, startled, on the floor. Then caught his balance and stood back up.

"where'd you come from?" he growled.

"from the window...where do you think?" he answered as Akito tried to punch him and he caught it and pushed him down, again. Then Itsuya punched him in the stomach after awhile, and made him lose his breath. He sighed as a swarm full of cops came in and picked him up.

"h-how...?" he managed to get out.

"that's for choking me, abusing me, beating me, lying to me, and...oh yea! flirting with my mom..." she stated, counting her fingers as she said so. The cops left with a shocked Akito and when they were gone, Itsuya and Connie burst out laughing.

"Did you see the look on his face!" She asked still laughing hard, while Itsuya already stopped and stared down at her. She finally looked up, slightly laughing.

"what?" she asked curiously as he bent down and kissed her. Her eyes were wide with shock as he kissed her, and then she slowly put her arms around his neck, closing her eyes and kissing him back. They kissed for awhile until Kagome came barging in, panting.

"what the hell is going on here! Connie! what're you doing!" she screamed, still panting as Connie broke the kiss and looked over.

"oh, hi mom... you're home early..." she said innocently.

"tell me what the fuck is going on!" she screamed again crossing her arms. Connie sighed and told her everything, about Akito and all. Then Kagome forced her to take Itsuya back and that she could never see him again. Connie begged her not too, but it was done and Connie regreted it so bad.

So she became depressed for the past couple of days, and didn't go to school. After a week or so, she started to go back to school, and was still slightly depressed and wasn't talking to her mom. A few months later, and she started to get a little better. She thought about them time after time. One year, one year passed and she has finally made up her mind.

* * *

AN: HA! i did it again! and there's nothing you can do about it! actually there is -thinking- don't kill me! -runs and hides- i promise i'll update only if you don't kill me! 


	16. She's back!

hi ppls! waves sorry for not updating any sooner but my modem was messed up and it took forever to fix and i was obsessing on gaia and...i can think of all kinds of excuses but that's not what i'm gonna do... this might be the last chapter i'm not exactly sure yet...but here you go...enjoy!

* * *

"hey mom! i'm gonna go job hunting, be back soon..." Connie yelled as she went out the door with a newspaper in hand. She walked down the drive way onto the sidewalk staring at the newspaper until someone came up from behind and started walking beside her..."hey justin..." she greeted still staring at the newspaper

"hey, what're you doing? you're gonna get ran over this way..." he warned walking beside her

"no i'm not, what do you want?" she asked looking up as she crossed the street

"ouch...can i walk with one of my best friends?" he asked while she looked up at him and stared..."ok...so you're not one of my best friends but we can still hang out right?"

"yea...right..." she scoffed. "hey look can you do me a favor and leave me alone? i'm not exactly in the mood..."

"you're never in the mood...what's up with that?" he asked as she glared at him..."ok fine! but can i ask you somthing?"

she sighed, "what?"

"can umm...you go out with me...this saturday?" he asked as she stared at him speechless

"i don't know i-"

"i know with the whole akito thing and all you don't trust anyone any more but can you give me a chance?" he cut in while she glared at her with disbelief

"that's not true, and where'd you hear about that?" she slightly demanded

"the whole school was talking about it for weeks after it happened..." he answered simply

She let out a deep sigh and held her head and started to feel dizzy "this isn't happening..." she muttered as she started swaying...

"whoa, careful, you want me to take you home...?" he asked catching her..

"no, i'm fine..." she breathed pushing him away "umm...i'll think about it..." she answered his question and walked away...

Later that day in the afternoon Connie was walking home and she was coming up to her grandparents house and she stopped right in front of the stairs, staring up at them, debating whether or not if she should...'i can't do this not now...' she thought triumphantly as she stormed off then slowly stopped and turned back around with a sigh as she started to climb the stairs..."i can't believe i'm doing this..." she muttered as she finished climbing the stairs and looked over at the well house and she took a deep breath as she walked towards it..."almost...c'mon...so close...almo-"

"connie?"

She jumped and yelped as she slowly turned around with a smile...'damnit i was so close!'

"hi...grandma..." she greeted waving at her, staying where she was

"what're you doing here?"

"uhh...exercise! i was running up and down the stairs for exercise...and now i'm fixin' to go back down..." she explained nervously...

"ok...well becareful those stairs are steep..." she said as she turned to walk back inside...

"ok grandma.." she smiled nervously as she watched her go inside "omg! that was close...god i hope she doesn't call mom then she'll come over and ruin everything! maybe i should go home then..." she suggested panicking but then she turned back around and stared at the well house, it telling her to come...

"stupid urges.." she muttered as she walked casually towards it. She opened the door slowly so no one could hear and she hesitantly walked in, closing the door behind her...then took a deep breath as she walked down the mini steps to the well that was still sitting there. She sighed looking down in it..."i shouldn't be doing this...i'll make myself so depressed i'll kill myself..." she said still staring down in it and started to see something glow

"what the hell..." she stuck her head down deeper to see what it was and it started to get brighter...

"Hey!"

"ahh!" she screamed as she jumped and stumbled back a bit..

"omg! you're back!" he said crouching on the ledge of the well...

"heh...not for long..." she retorted smiling at him while he smiled back and grabbed her wrist

"c'mon!" he urged...

"Itsuya! no! i can't!" she screamed as he pulled her in with him

"this isn't happening this isn't happening this isn't happening god please tell me this isn't happening..." she muttered to herself with her eyes closed while they landed.

"it's great to finally see you again..." Itsuya said a little nervous as he jumped out..

"heh...yea..." she scratched the back of her head laughing nervously. Then he reached his hand out and she grabbed it without hesitation as he pulled her up and put her back down on the soft ground...

"wow...this place hasn't changed a bit..." she realised as she took her first step in about 2 years

"actually lots of things has changed since you've been gone..." he pointed out as he started walking down the hill and she followed dazed.

"connie?" she turned her head to the sound of her name..."omg! connie!" sonako screamed as she jumped down from the tree she was sitting on and hugged her...

"hey...sonako..." she slightly smiled hugging her back and felt water filling her eyes and sniffled pulling back.."where's minoru?" she asked whiping her eyes...

"umm...he's here-"

"ahh! you perv!" connie screamed as she turned to slap him

"-somewhere..." she finished smiling a bit crossing her arms...

"nice to see you back connie..." Minoru said rubbing his cheek

"minoru! omg! i'm sorry!" she said leaning down to hug him...

"don't even think about it..." Itsuya glared as he saw minoru's hand slowly going down her back...

"it's ok...i get that alot..." he laughed as they both stood up and then an awkward silence started...

"um...well...i better be going...it was nice to see you guys again.." she smiled as she turned to leave...

"what? you can't leave..." sonako said frowning, not wanting her to go...

"yea...you just got here..." minoru agreed

"here I'll walk you back..." Itsuya said as he started walking back...

"WHAT!" sonako and minoru said in disbelief as they stared at him like he was crazy, both knowing that he wouldn't let her...

"seriously?" connie asked shocked herself...

"yea, c'mon..." he gestured as he stopped and waited...

"ok...bye guys.." she hugged them again before leaving...

"bye..." they said dully not wanting her to go and now pissed at Itsuya...

Itsuya and Connie walked back not saying anything until they got to the well which was awkward for them especially...

"well...thanks for walking me back..." she said as she went to jump in...

"you can't go..." he said grabbing her wrist and pulling her to him...

"Itsuya I have to...i can't go through what i did years ago..." she said looking down, ignoring his gaze

"you don't have to..." he whispered bringing her head up to meet her eyes then he bent down and kissed her. She started crying as she kissed him back then pushed him away...

"I can't do this..." she cried as she walked backwards not watching where she was going..

"connie! watch out!" he yelled as he sprinted foward to catch her...she fell back in the well and he leaned over the well and grabbed her wrist...

"Itsuya...let go...please..." she said softly still crying...

"no...i can't...i won't..."

"Itsuya...let go!" she screamed biting his wrist, he yelped as he pulled back and she fell in...

"NO!" he screamed as she watched him fade away while she was falling

When she got out of the well...she walked out holding herself, still crying and started running down the stairs..She partially stopped crying by the time she got home, and she was holding her stomach. She went up to her room and stayed in there listening to her cds for the rest of the day, ignoring her mom and all the phone calls she got...she didn't answer any of them and layed in bed thinking deeply and started crying at every thought and she's turn over holding her stomach.

After awhile she fell asleep and a figure was sneaking through the shadows, jumping from tree to roof top to try and find her...When he did find her he saw that her window was closed and she was sleeping..after awhile he figured out how to open it and snuck in quietly. He went over to her bed and crouched beside her stroking her sleeping face, staring at her innocence that she seemed to have...

Connie started to stir slightly and fluttered her eyelids opened and saw Itsuya and jumped, leaning back against the wall..

"Itsuya! what're you doing here?" she asked wanting him to leave. He ignored her question as he slowly reached his hand over and gently grasped her wrist, pulling her towards him, instead laying her down.

"Connie...i love you..." he let out staring at her, telling her he wanted her...

"Itsuya...I-" she was cut off as he kissed her passionately and she hesitated as she kissed him back and he started to take her shirt off...he pulled back slightly and started kissing her neck...

"Itsuya..." she breathed as he brought his head up to look at her

"...i love you too..." she smiled as he smiled back

* * *

AN: i have a plot for this so there's no way i'm gonna stop it now...soo...read and review! and i'll uhh...update! 


End file.
